


Cacophony

by Muffinworry



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinworry/pseuds/Muffinworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can remember - dimly - a time before music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacophony

She can remember – dimly – a time before music. Remembers other houses. Other games. Remembers being alone, though not lonely. Loneliness was just another word for boredom, after all, and for all her flaws, she can’t be said to be _boring_.

The first time they’d danced together, with sword and pen, she’d heard it. Spinning not-quite out-of-control, glorious, uplifting, and she’d thrown her head back and laughed in sheer excitement because this was _new_. He’d followed, eyes shining, blade glittering. Dancing toward him, she’d been moving just a little too quickly, ahead of the beat, when her weapon sank into his heart.

A note out of place, a crashing chord that she can’t unhear. And suddenly, opening up in front of her like a chasm, a pit called Alone.

He’ll never know how much she hates him for that. (It doesn’t occur to her that he already knows.)

Of course the music hadn’t ended there. He’d stabbed her, and she’d kissed him in return, astonished and grateful that he understood. And music is the first thing she hears when they wake up together, bloody and exhausted and shocked and exhilarated.

Since then, it’s grown quieter. Days go by when they’re not talking to each other, and it’s barely audible. But every time she picks up a knife or bites at his lips, she hears a tiny echo of it and remembers. Every fight, she hopes they’ll find that harmony again. It’s fascinating and frustrating and impossible. She often thinks about walking away.

She stays, though. Stays in this too-small bed in this too-small house, because it’s the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to her.

His fingertips brush the small of her back, and she shivers. 

**Author's Note:**

> An old ficlet I dug up from the depths of my tumblr


End file.
